Old Habits Die Hard
by Crimefire
Summary: Reborn has gotten his adult form back! But does this mean he'll act differently? No? Poor Tsuna...
1. Chapter 1

**Old Habits Die Hard**

_Reborn in his baby form is so eccentric, so I was wondering – what about Reborn in his adult form? Would he still act the same? This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy~ Set vaguely TYL. _

_Disclaimer. Don't own it. Never will...  
><em>

Tsuna sighed heavily as he ambled down the hallways of the grand Vongola mansion. As he recalled, there was a pile of work to be done, somewhere. He was pretty sure it involved the family down south. What was it called again? Putting it out of his mind, he paused to admire a fine piece of French artwork. He marveled at the fine lines of the oil painting. Fiery autumn leaves , with the calm scenery of the river – this painting actually intrigued him.

Then he felt it.

A tingling sensation on the back of his neck, told him he was being watched. His Hyper Intuition went haywire. He peered closely at a bunch of leaves in the top left corner. (He had a feeling something like this had happened before. Hmm… strange.)

"Well done." A deep, quiet voice said.

"A- AHH! RE-REBORN!" Tsuna jumped back clumsily. Even after more than 10 years with this man, Tsuna could not get used to him. Especially since Reborn had acquired back his adult form recently, it was like meeting him all over again, though 10 times worse. Meeting a baby made him feel safe(r at first.)

(Though Tsuna hadn't had the same reactions to babies ever since the Arcobaleno. )

Narrowed eyes in an autumn tree stared at him. "Hmm… took you 5 seconds to discover I was here," the disembodied voice continued. "Not bad, but could be better, your observational skills." Tsuna said nothing, as he had his back against the wall. Nothing has changed, he thought in despair. Just like at Mafia Island…

Then a thought struck him. Mafia Island, where Reborn was dressed as a … holy… please no.

"Reborn." He said quietly.

"Yes." The equally quiet, low voice replied.

"What – what are you wearing?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrow twitching.

There was a crack, and the top corner of the painting started to flake, falling onto the floor.

"Wouldn't you like to know, silly Tsuna?"

"ARGH!" Tsuna clutched his hair and ran off down the hallway, screaming, completely unbefitting a Mafia Boss.

Hibari had heard a piercing scream. Irritated, he poked his head around the corner. He saw Reborn, climbing out of the wall. He also saw the hitman dusting off his suit, and straightening his tie, before walking off, as though he hadn't left a sizable hole in the wall, as well as a tattered painting lying forlornly on the carpet.

"Hn." Hibari turned away.

* * *

><p>Argh. Tsuna pulled at the collar of his shirt, as he struggled to comprehend the mass of figures and letters in front of him. Sighing, he placed his signature at the bottom of the documents. He trusted Gokudera to have checked them to his liking. Hopefully the base in Germany was going well too. He smiled slightly, as he read through a report. It seemed so.<p>

There were two rapid taps on the door, then it opened. Tsuna straightened up in his chair, to seem more boss-like. It was Reborn. (He always entered without waiting for permission anyway.)

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna grimaced inwardly as he stood up to face him. That childish greeting sounded exceptionally bizarre coming from an adult. Serious hitman, and all.

"Oh hey Reborn, what did you-"

Next thing he knew, Tsuna was face down on the carpet. He had a shiny leather shoe stepping painfully on his left shoulder. "Just seeing how...hmm," Tsuna looked over his shoulder, and saw Reborn, looking down at him thoughtfully, still stepping on poor Tsuna. "I forgot I can't do that anymore," he mumbled to himself, sounding rather unsympathetic.

YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY STAND ON MY SHOULDER ANYMORE! Tsuna wailed, in his mind. AND GET OFF ME!

* * *

><p>I wish I could be somewhere else. Tsuna thought that maybe if he wished it hard enough, he would magically disappear, somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here.<p>

He had just explained to his beloved (but surprisingly absentminded) mother Nana, that the baby Reborn had just turned into a 30 year old-looking man, and she had taken it no questions asked. "Mama," Reborn said. Tsuna winced. "Yes? Reborn?" Nana replied cheerily. "Could I please have more soup?"

"Of course!" Nana laughed. "At least Lambo doesn't snatch it all up anymore!" Lambo blushed, while Fuuta laughed merrily. "Thank you, Mama," Reborn said. Nana beamed. She patted him on the fedora hat. "Always the polite little boy!"

Never mind Reborn was probably old enough to be HER father...

But now that he thought about it, how old was Reborn anyway? It wasn't polite to ask a women her age but seeing as Reborn was not of the female gender...

"Hm, Tsuna? What was that?" Reborn inquired.

"No-no-NOTHING!"

* * *

><p>Next time Tsuna wanted to visit his mother, he swore he would somehow sneak out on his own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hehe, remember Mafia Island?When Reborn was dressed up with a wig and leaf only . . .XP<em>**  
><strong>

_I wish my humour could be better, really. It was just an idea that popped into my head, then I was like:_

_ MUST WRITE STORY! HUZZAH!__ Alot of it sounded better in my head though, I swear..._

_Maybe I'll continue it, if I think of more ideas. Any? xD_

_But I hope I wasn't too cringe-worthy!~_

**Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter - begin!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter! Enjoy this one too! ... (hopefully w)**

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched as snowflakes fluttered down against his window and melted, leaving a faint outline of their shape. It was a peaceful winter night, and Tsuna was feeling calm, content, and a little drowsy. He stifled a yawn. He shouldn't accept those mixed drinks from anyone anymore… He was just about to turn around when he saw a curious reflection in the window. Starting to get goosebumps on the back of his neck, he squinted at the smooth glass planes.<p>

There was a penguin sitting on his chair.

Tsuna made no move that showed he had seen it, but he was sure it was there. The round dark shape of the penguin was unmistakable. He could only see the back of it, but it was holding a fish or something like that in a flipper.

Still, Tsuna refused to turn around but continued to watch the penguin through the reflection. It was quite big – the size of a man, at least. It hopped off his chair, waddled around it, before hopping onto his desk and sitting there comfortably.

Tsuna had a sudden urge to see the penguin's face. _Turn around, _he thought. _Turn around …_

CLICK!

The sound of the clock reaching another hour jerked Tsuna out of his stupor. Tsuna whirled around to find…

…Reborn sitting causally on the edge of his desk, with Leon quickly scurrying out of view behind his fedora.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes.

"Tsuna, you should get to sleep, it's midnight already." Reborn stated. He saw Tsuna gaping at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Is there something on me?"

"Haha, I thought you were a penguin," said Tsuna automatically, and cringed inwardly. He was beginning to doubt himself. Adult Reborn in a penguin suit? The mere thought was suicidal. Tsuna braced himself for any ensuring injury. There were rumours out there that Reborn was infamous for reading minds.

But Reborn merely cocked an eyebrow at him, and got up from his position on the desk. He looked down at Tsuna. "Go to sleep." He stated firmly, and left.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes again.

And again.

His vision now started to get blurry, as he collapsed into his chair, suddenly exhausted. Just before he passed out, he noticed feathers on his desk.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kyoko and Haru!" Tsuna waved like an excited child at his two friends who were drawing closer.<p>

"How unbefitting for a Mafia Boss." A low husky voice whispered in his ear before he was dragged unceremoniously out of the foyer of the Vongola Mansion by the sleeve. Before he knew what was happening, a door was pushed open and he was thrown roughly onto a couch in one of the Vongola spare rooms.

"Argh! Reborn, what was that for?" Tsuna cried. "I was excited to see them!" The hitman had his back facing him, and wasn't moving. He turned slowly…

Apparently had his seasonal spy network with him.

Crickets. Crickets crawling all over his face. (…and was that Leon drooling?)

Tsuna shuddered. How long ago was it when he last saw Reborn communicating with his insect henchmen?

"Silly Tsuna," Reborn said lowly. "As the Vongola Decimo you should really greet ladies more formally, especially in public where everyone can see. Even if they are you close friends."

"But…I wouldn't feel right if I greeted them any other way," protested Tsuna. "They were going to take me to a café with Yamamoto and Gokudera!"

Reborn tsked, and made a sudden move to jump on Tsuna. However, it seemed as he remembered it wasn't so convenient to do so anymore, instead he leapt towards him and landed crouched in front of Tsuna with two feet on either side of Tsuna's lap on the sofa.

"Hmm…? Suppose you still have to be taught some etiquette." Reborn muttered.

Tsuna was screaming inside, whiling keeping a (hopefully) stoic exterior. (Never showing fear too openly was another lesson that he had learnt… the hard way.)Yes, Reborn was a little too close for comfort.

But the bugs on his face were even closer.

He could see a cricket attempting to start a staring contest with him, while another waved its legs around happily over Reborn's nose. Tsuna's insides felt like there were butterflies flapping about – no, no don't think about anymore bugs! Count to ten… twenty… thirty…

"…Silly Tsuna, are you listening? Well, now that you know, I'll let you meet those girls. They'll be in the dining room, my sources tell me. I'll be watching."Reborn casually hopped off like an energetic child and was gone in an instant.

Tsuna felt feeling coming back into his body as Reborn left. Fear of insects? He had matured greatly since his high school years, but every time he was near Reborn he felt a bit like a kid again. Reborn could make a puppy look like a snarling wolf, and likewise, with babies. (There was a (high) chance they could be hitmen, hello?)

A while later Tsuna swept into the dining room with gracefully and spotted the Kyoko and Haru, at the end of the long table eating high-class cake. "Greetings!" Tsuna intoned brightly. They both turned around.

"Haru says hello!"

"Hi, Tsuna!"

Beside them was someone unfamiliar, judging from their hair, at least.

"Oh, this is Reba!" Haru said brightly. "She came just now and said she wanted to come with us! Is that okay?" Haru gave Tsuna her pleading look, eyes sparkling.

"Please!" Kyoko joined in.

"Sure!" Tsuna agreed at once. He ignored the fact that they would let a stranger come with them.

"Reba" turned around and said, "How nice of you, Vongola,"in a false high voice.

Tsuna paled. In front of him was Reborn, in a long wig and a flowy dress.

"How do I look, Vongola?" continued the sickly sweet voice.

Tsuna blinked rapidly. Took a deep breath. Or five.

"Eh- eh – YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL AT ALL!" Tsuna howled, trying to cover his eyes (politely). Reborn had apparently used too much eyebrow pencil, and now sported a thick mono-brow. In the nicest way possible, he was hideous.

"Oh, Tsuna, that's mean," chided Haru. "Don't listen to him, Reba! I'm sure he's just shy."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get told off for his rudeness later," gushed Reborn, giving Tsuna a sinister smile.

Tsuna was debating whether to let it out and cackle at the ridiculousness of Reborn's costume and risk punishment, or keep it in. He doubled over in laughter.

"Ah- Tsuna!" cried Haru. "Are you okay?"

Now Tsuna started, he couldn't stop. His stomach was aching as he wheezed with mirth. The hilarity was too much.

"Oh no, Tsuna won't stop laughing!" Kyoko cried, putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

WHAM!

Suddenly, a huge green hammer seemingly launched itself at Tsuna's head.

"Oh no! Tsuna!" Kyoko cried. Just then, a chef conveniently appeared out of no-where with new samples of cake, and the two girls' attention left Tsuna. (Tsuna: Hey! What? Am I forgotten so quickly? For cake! Aren't they old enough not to be distracted so easily... D: )

"What was that? He's out cold," observed Reborn, while a mysterious green hairclip appeared onto his hair.

"Looks like your trip's off."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! w<em>

_Hopefully that was an okay chapter..._

_Hehe, Reborn and his costumes..._

_here's a link to the ones he wore before - imagine him wearing them in adult form o_O_

__.com/wiki/Reborn_Costumes _  
><em>

_Review?  
><em>


End file.
